


Scattered Petals

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: It had, in Rom’s opinion, been a pretty damn shitty day. And now there's an unexpected guest sleeping on his floor...





	Scattered Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "roses" prompt on the 15_kisses Aquarius table. Beta by the ever wonderful Ldybastet! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

It had, in Rom’s opinion, been a pretty damn shitty day. Nothing had gone right and his eyes ached behind his glasses after hours of staring at the screen, trying to figure out why the day’s numbers didn’t add up. Then, on the train home, some brat had thrown a tantrum and lobbed an open juice bottle right at his back. The sticky liquid had soaked into Rom’s suit and tail, leaving the fur a matted mess. Sure, the parents had apologised, but…

All he wanted was to have a hot shower, climb into bed, and forget this day ever existed.

Not that his troubles ended once he finally reached home. As Rom went to let himself in, the handle turned far too easily under his hand. He was certain that he’d locked it when he’d left that morning, which meant he’d had an unwelcome guest. Were they still inside? He eased open the door a crack, as quietly as he could manage, and strained his ears listening for the slightest noise. There was… snoring? He paused and listened again. Definitely snoring. What kind of burglar was this? Rom slipped inside and closed the door as soundlessly as possible before creeping into the main room of his tiny apartment.

The intruder was still there all right – stretched out on Rom’s futon and completely naked was Shuu, snoring in a manner most unbecoming his delicate looks. Nice to see that hadn’t changed. Only Shuu’s tail curled loosely over his side prevented Rom from seeing everything. Rom couldn’t help but notice how there were pink rose petals strewn over the futon and floor and two glasses filled with what looked like champagne at Shuu’s side. He picked up one and took a sip. Flat. Apparently, Shuu had been waiting for some time. 

He was relieved it wasn’t actually a thief, but… What to do with his unwelcome guest? He had a pretty good idea of why Shuu had chosen this particular day to commit a spot of breaking and entering, even if he’d prefer not to acknowledge it, and Rom was far from happy to see him. Good champagne though. Rom continued to sip at his drink as he wandered over and planted a foot in Shuu’s side, not very gently, and kept nudging him until he woke up.

Shuu’s eyelids fluttered as he emerged from his slumber. “Rom! I… what time is it?”

“Time for you to go home.”

“You’re not pleased to see me? Don’t you remember why I’m here?”

Oh, Rom remembered all right. He grimaced and drained his glass as Shuu pouted up at him. “I do. That’s why you need to go.”

“But it’s our anniversa-“

A flash of a calendar with the date scratched out crossed Rom’s mind as he yelled and cut Shuu off. “We broke up! Three years ago!”

Somehow, the harsh reality didn’t seem to deter Shuu. All he did in response to Rom’s outburst was sit upright and curl his tail around his knees. “Then we can celebrate the anniversary of the anniversary!”

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way.” 

“But I went to all this trouble!” Shuu grabbed a handful of petals and threw them in the air. One petal drifted down and landed in Shuu’s glass, floating forlornly just at the surface.

“That’s your problem.” Rom removed his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face. “Look, I’m tired and just want to…”

He had to avert his eyes hurriedly as Shuu got to his feet and crossed the room to join him. A naked Shuu in close proximity was always dangerous, and there was no way he was going to give in! Not this time! Shuu circled Rom, letting his hands rub soothing motions over Rom’s shoulders while pressing up against his back. “Why don’t you let me… What is _that_? It’s even in your tail!”

“Juice. Don’t ask.”

One of Shuu’s hands slipped down and started rifling through Rom’s pockets until it found a tissue. He reappeared, looking utterly disgusted and scrubbing at the sticky residue clinging to his stomach. “I won’t. How can you stand to wear that thing?”

“It didn’t happen that long ago. Will you please go now?”

“But why? Wouldn’t you rather I helped you out of that suit? It can’t be comfortable.”

Rom did want out of his clothes, sure, the juice had soaked right through and made his shirt cling to his skin in an irritating way, and Shuu pressing against him hadn’t helped. If he did it while Shuu was still here, though, he was very sure it wouldn’t lead to him getting clean. Things would just get sticky in a very different way…

Before he could repeat his request for his unwanted guest to get lost, Shuu had disappeared and reappeared holding a damp cloth. Without a word, Shuu took Rom’s tail into his hands and started to clean the fur gently with the cloth, rubbing at and smoothing the matted strands until they were no longer stuck together. The gentle sensation sent a wave of nostalgia through Rom as he watched Shuu work – Shuu had always loved to play with his tail, after all. Somehow, kicking him out didn’t seem quite so urgent any more.

As Shuu continued to pat at Rom’s tail, he looked up and smiled coyly. “There’s more champagne in the fridge.”

Damn it. He’d lost, hadn’t he? Taking the cloth from Shuu’s hands, Rom pulled him upright and into a kiss. “Fine. But you’re not doing this again next year!”

“Isn’t that what you said last year?”

“I meant it then too, it’s not my fault you never listen.” Rom was content to let Shuu guide him to the futon as his suit was slowly stripped off. He had to admit, it felt damn good to finally get out of his soiled clothes. Once the suit was safely deposited on the floor, the cloth made one final appearance as Shuu cleaned off Rom’s back, removing the last traces of juice and the evidence of Rom’s terrible day. 

They took it slowly – it wasn’t like they had anywhere else to be, or at least Rom didn’t, and Rom was determined to wring as much pleasure as he could out of the remainder of the day. He focused on Shuu’s neck, peppering it with bites and kisses while Shuu’s hands wandered over the muscles of his back. By the time Rom was done, there was a definite ring of red marks circling Shuu’s neck that weren’t likely to heal up any time soon - he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of the fun Shuu was going to have covering that up the next time he got changed in front of someone else.

With a contented sigh, Shuu picked up a stray petal from the floor and rubbed it against Rom’s cheek. “Aren’t you glad you changed your mind?”

“You didn’t give me much choice.” Rom started to pull away but was stopped by Shuu’s arms looping firmly around his neck. “I need to go get the…”

Shuu shook his head. “Under the pillow.”

Doing as he was told, Rom slipped his hand under the pillow and found a familiar half-used tube of lube and an unopened packet of condoms. “Feeling optimistic?”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere else tonight. Are you?”

Rom didn’t make any further comment, just raised an eyebrow and patted Shuu on his hip to urge him to lie on his front. The slow pace continued as Rom prepped himself and Shuu, fingers slick with lube as they circled Shuu’s hole before sliding inside and starting to stretch him. A little voice in the back of Rom’s mind reminded him that this still wasn’t a good idea and that he had to stop letting Shuu use him like this, but then Shuu moaned beneath him and Rom stopped thinking with his head. Well, not that one, anyway.

Shuu was hot and tight as Rom thrust inside him with a hiss of pleasure. He deliberately ignored Shuu’s pleas to go faster and kept up an agonisingly slow pace, withdrawing until just the tip of his cock remained inside before pushing his way back in again, making sure Shuu could really feel it. It was difficult staying so disciplined, but somehow Rom managed it, savouring every moan and plea he wrung out of Shuu. His control lasted right up until he heard an extra wet noise on top of his own thrusts and realised that Shuu was touching himself – then it snapped and he rode Shuu as hard as he could manage until his vision blacked out and they both came.

As they lay recovering, Shuu got up and returned with a fresh glass of champagne, placing it in front of Rom. Chilled and straight from the bottle, it tasted even better. 

“I never did ask you just how you got into my apartment.”

Shuu beamed at him. “I have to have some secrets!”

Sipping his drink, Rom rolled his eyes and didn’t reply. He suspected he needed to have another word with his landlady about not letting people into the building just because they happened to be a star. And to hunt through Shuu’s things for a copy of his key. 

“Yeah, well, don’t pull the same stunt next year, got it?”

“You said _that_ last year as well.”

There wasn’t a trace of guilt on Shuu’s face. Typical. Still, the rosy alcoholic glow of the champagne was starting to spread through Rom and he couldn’t quite bring himself to be as mad as he should be. “Maybe one year you might listen. Although I might change my mind if you bring more of this champagne.”

Shuu smiled and sipped from his own glass, the rose petal still floating delicately near the rim. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
